Some machines for packing bottles in cardboard boxes include a packing process, where such boxes have been previously assembled, or at least partially, in such a way that the machine introduces the bottles inside these boxes. Afterwards the boxes are closed entirely either by covers or by means of collapsing and folding some laps.
Other machines carry out the partial assembly first and then the above-cited process is repeated starting with the introduction of the bottles inside the boxes and ending with the closing thereof.
In these cases, the packing processes require at least a stage of partial assembly of the container or box, a stage for introducing the bottles inside the partially assembled box and a subsequent stage of closing said box.
There are other machines, on the other hand, that wrap the goods by means of forming a box (Spanish patent publication No. ES-2025895) or by means of supplying material in continuous strips (Spanish patent publication No. ES-2003382).
Spanish patent publication number ES-2025895 especially interests us more, and is a patent where the goods, such as jars, bottles and the like are wrapped by a stamped sheet of cardboard that, during the different stages of the machine, will carry out the assembly of the box wrapping the articles, which will finally remain inside the totally closed container.
The machine of this patent of invention has a single box forming station.